Toph's Tea Party
by tdevillgirll
Summary: Toph is tired of the tension between a certain fire-bender & water-bender so she decides to do something about it. The results is Zuko & Katara finally admitting their desire for each other. Warning-smut and lemons galore in this one-shot!


**Toph's Tea Party**

**By: Tdevilgirl**

**Rating NC-17**

****This was supposed to be my intro for Zutara week, but kids and family and real life sometimes doesn't play well with my writing so I missed out, but I finally was able to sit down tonight and finish this.**

**Summary: Toph has a tea party for our fave couple—the tea has more "punch" than expected! It's basically PWP coz I (or in this story)Toph just really wanted Zuko & Katara to do it already and get rid of all that tension! :)**

**Set sometime after Zuko joins the Aang gaang—no real timeline necessary, though it is after "Southern Raiders"**

Toph had a plan and she was determined to see it through. It wouldn't be easy because the objects of her plan were both stubborn and easily excitable, but Toph could be just as stubborn and she'd had enough. Sparky and the Sugar Queen were making the rest of the Aang gaang miserable with their constant bickering and she was sick and tired of watching them nit-pick at each other because they couldn't deal with the fact that they had the hots for each other. Tonight she was putting an end to it—either they'd admit their feelings and blow off some steam—or they'd just do it like 'bunny-roos' and still blow off some steam—or they'd kill each other! Either way, after tonight the rest of the group wouldn't have to deal with their 'tension' anymore.

She'd already sent Aang, Sokka and Suki off to the market earlier in the day with the excuse she'd accidentally spilled all of Katara's cooking herbs. Since not one of the trio wanted to hear Katara yell—they'd readily agreed to go to into town and purchase more herbs. Now all she needed was the two stars of her little 'drama'. She set the scene and was just finishing the final touches when they returned from their sparring session.

"If you let me taunt you into losing your head every time we spar Katara, you'll never be able to handle Azula," Zuko was saying when they entered camp.

"Well maybe it's because you make me angrier than she ever could!" Katara shot back at him.

"Why do I make you so mad? I've apologized and I'm doing everything I can to make up for my past actions!" he yelled, his face bright red with the exertion of their session and anger.

"You think a few weeks of training Aang can make up for a year of hunting us?"

He stomped over to where Toph was stirring a pot over the fire. "You can't say you forgive me and then keep acting like this! It's not fair."

Katara trailed right after him, her blue eyes bright with fury. "Who said anything about life being fair—you should know by now it isn't and just because I forgave you doesn't mean I actually like you!"

Zuko threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, hate me if you want—just listen to what I say when I'm training you on how to fight Azula!" he snapped, flopping down on his sleeping bag with a huff.

"Oh I'll do better," Katara answered, curling her lip at him. "I'll just pretend she's you—that should make me good and mad!"

His eyes widened and steam actually rose off his head before he abruptly turned away from her. "You're the most frustrating girl I've ever met," he muttered under his breath, clenching his fists.

Katara sat down on her own bag. "And _you're _the most obnoxious, spoiled…Prince I've ever met!"

He turned and smirked at her. "I'm probably the_ only_ Prince you've ever met."

Katara rolled her eyes at him. "Well, if all Princes' are like you—I'd just as soon not meet anymore, thank you very much!" she snipped, turning up her nose at him as she crossed her arms and gave a glowering Zuko her back, effectively dismissing him.

The fire-bender looked like he was going to explode for a moment before he flung himself onto his back and put his arm over his eyes as if trying to block her out entirely. Watching them, Toph gave an eye roll of her own and just like that, any lingering guilt at what she was about to do fled. Yep, they seriously needed this. The timing was perfect. They were tired and grumpy (as usual after being alone together) and a little bit of her (special) tea would go a long way in improving their dispositions.

"Rough match?" Toph asked, glancing from one to another. Katara and Zuko grumbled an agreement and Toph sighed. "Well, lucky for you I have just the thing…" She set the spoon down and motioned for Katara. "Hey Sugar Queen, can you pour us all some tea? I made it myself," she said.

Katara showed her surprise at Toph making anything. "Okay," she said before she noticed the others were gone. "Toph where is everyone?" Katara asked.

"I sent them into the town for some things," Toph replied.

Katara frowned. "But the town is so far away—they'll never make it back tonight."

"I know that so do they, Mom, but truthfully I don't think they minded," Toph said, "especially since you and Sparky here are bickering so much it's driving the rest of us crazy!"

Katara flushed and looked away guiltily. Her eyes met Zuko's and he looked away. Katara ignored his glare and took the tea pot from Toph. "Um…so you made this yourself?" she asked, sniffing it cautiousy. She scrunched up her nose, but didn't say anything.

"Isn't that what I just said? Jeez, maybe arguing with him all the time is starting to affect your hearing too!" Toph replied curtly. It dawned on her getting Katara angry at her wouldn't serve her purpose so her face relaxed again and she gave them each her most pleasant smile. "Actually I made the tea because I um…wanted to try and ease some of the tension around here and you two are gonna sit here and drink some of my nice tea even if I have to bind you to the ground and pour it down your throats!"

Neither Zuko nor Katara took well to orders, but Toph sounded so serious about bending them to the ground that Katara decided to humor her and took the pot from the blind girl and poured three cups of the bizarre smelling brew. Zuko sniffed at the cup and grimaced before shaking his head quietly—trying to get Katara to just set his aside.

Toph smirked. "I can feel that Sparky!" she said. "What are you trying to do—hurt my feelings? I worked hard to make that for all of us, the least you could do is try it."

Katara glared at the fire-bender and handed him the cup again, this time with a long drawn out sigh, Zuko took the tea.

Toph smiled. Aaahh…now all she had to do was get them to drink it. She raised her glass. "Drink up," she said, pretending to drink her own. She could practically 'see' their grimaces as they drank the tea. The berries she'd used had the 'special' qualities she was looking for, but she had no idea how they actually tasted. Obviously from the small grunt Zuko gave after he took a sip, they didn't taste all that great. Toph bit back her smile and pretended to take another sip. "Is it alright?" she asked innocently. Neither Zuko nor Katara replied and Toph feigned a hurt look. "Don't you like it?" she asked, pretending to be crushed.

Zuko made a face, but tried to sound sincere when he replied. "Um…no…it's…" he paused and took another sip, "fine," he croaked, shuddering and looking at the tea as if it was going to grow teeth and bite him. Katara looked no happier, but seeing Zuko's look made her giggle and she didn't hold back the mirth she found at his expense. Zuko's brows snapped down before a sly grin crossed his handsome features and he pointed to Katara's cup. "You haven't finished yours Katara. Don't you like it?" he asked in his most concerned voice.

Katara gave him a look that should have made him burst into flame before she took a long sip of her tea. Wiping at her mouth delicately, she pointed to his. "What about you? You've only had one sip—don't _you_ like it?"

Not about to be out done, Zuko lifted the cup and despite the bitter taste, he downed the vile brew in one quick gulp. "Mmmm," he said, biting back the *uck* sound that wanted to burst forth, "all done," he said, smirking at Katara.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Katara smiled sweetly at him, took a deep breath and finished hers off too. Zuko and Katara were so caught up in each other; neither noticed when Toph snuck away from the fire—quickly dumping her own tea along the way. She took one last look back at the couple, rolling her eyes again as they continued to argue. Well, they'd had enough of the tea to do the job, the rest was up to them…

The Fire-bender and the Water-bender squared off visually for a few more seconds before Katara said, "So Toph, what did you want to talk with—" Her words ground to a halt when she realized Toph was gone. She paused and looked around. "Um…Zuko, where did she go?"

Zuko looked this way and that, frowning as he realized the little earth-bender was indeed no where in sight. "Maybe we _did_ hurt her feelings," he said solemnly.

Katara bit her lip. "I hope not," she murmured, looking as guilty as she suddenly felt.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and gave Katara a reproachful look. "Well, if _you_ hadn't made such a big deal about me drinking the tea, maybe she wouldn't have known I didn't like it!" he accused.

Katara crossed her arms too and glared right back at him. "Oh puhlease, you made just as big a deal as I did, so don't act all—" The words stuck in her throat as a wave of heat washed over her. "Oh!" Katara gasped when an electric little tingling sensation started in her belly and traveled outward, making her tremble. Her skin seemed to crawl with tingles and she jumped to her feet. "Oh La—do you feel that?" she asked, fanning herself with one hand as another rolling wave of fire seemed to explode inside her.

Zuko shook his head. "Feel what?" he asked.

"A-a—I don't know—tingling. Like fire-ants are crawling around inside your belly and inside my skin!" she wailed. A deep throbbing ache began to unfurl in her tummy and Katara blushed profusely when a small moan burst forth. She was panting, eyes wild and it felt as if she couldn't control her body anymore. "Oh Yue, what's happening to me?"

Zuko stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. He didn't feel anything, but then something dawned on him and his eyes widened. "The tea!" he exclaimed, "Uncle made tea once from some berry that made him turn all red and itchy." He swallowed hard when he started to feel the tingly feeling in his gut too. It seemed like a whole hive a hornet-bees were buzzing in his stomach and to his horror another part of his anatomy suddenly stood up and took notice too. Zuko glared at his crotch as if he could will it to stop and stand down. Of course his 'little head' refused to listen to his 'bigger head' and he bit out a soft curse as he tried to ignore the heat building in his groin.

"You're feeling it now too, aren't you?" Katara whimpered. Her whole body was throbbing and what was worse—she was starting to have the wildest urge to tackle Zuko to the ground, rip his clothes off and tell him—no! Better yet…_show_ him all the dirty little things she'd dreamed of doing to him and his delicious body! Katara clenched her fists and bit her lip really hard to stop herself from doing any of the above. Another tingle went through her and Katara whimpered. Oh Tui—what was wrong with her?

"Yes," Zuko admitted in a husky voice, praying she didn't notice the hard-on he was sporting. He certainly didn't remember Uncle complaining about this side-affect, but then again he wouldn't have. His eyes wandered to Katara and he felt his erection swell even further as he suddenly had the insane desire to give in to his hidden lust for the Water-bender. He wanted to tell her how he watched her—thought about her more often than he should and with far less clothes on than she was wearing now. He put a hand over his mouth to ensure he _did not_ tell her how she was his fantasy of choice when he touched himself…Agni-help him! What was wrong with him?

He had to get out of here before he did something he would regret later. He leaped to his feet, face flushed and panicked. "I—um—I'll be back!" he said quickly, rushing from the camp as if a saber-toothed-moose-lion was hot on his tail.

Katara watched him practically bolt from the clearing with a stunned look on her face. She fidgeted, her body aching and suddenly she realized she felt bereft without his presence. Where had he gone? Then it hit her. He was heading towards the lake—water—relief from the heat. Katara took off after him. "No way is he going to use _my_ element for relief when I feel like _his_ is burning me alive!" she muttered out loud.

Katara was just a few moments behind Zuko, but by the time she came to the clearing where the lake was located he was already stripped down to nothing but a pair of under-shorts and was wading into the water. She saw a small puff of steam rise from the lake and Zuko groaned low and deep, obviously enjoying the cool water. That sound went right to her belly—making it clench with desire. Her eyes drank in his half naked body and she licked her lips. He was incredibly sexy and Katara couldn't fight the need she felt any longer. She stepped out from the trees and began to strip off her clothing.

Zuko heard the rustle of clothing and glanced up towards the bank. When he saw Katara stripping, his eyes widened and he froze. "Wh-what are you doing?" he gasped, before clenching his eyes tightly shut and turning his back before the tempting image of her undressing made him do something he shouldn't. This was the last thing he needed. If she got in this water—he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself.

"The same thing you are—looking for relief," Katara said, easing into the lake with a soft sigh of contentment. She dunked her head and began to swim closer to him.

He prayed to Agni for strength. "Um…Katara, you really should stay over there," he warned her. "I—uh—this tea—well, it's making me feel really weird and I just think it'd be better-safer if you didn't come any closer," he finished, backing pedaling away from her and wondering if he sounded as desperate as he felt.

Katara could see he was trembling. With a start she realized he was as turned on as she was and a small smile played around her lips as she moved closer still—stalking him. "What if I don't want safe? What if I want…danger?"

Zuko's body responded instantly to her challenge and the tenuous control he had on his passions eroded to the point of no return. "You want danger, huh?" he asked, no longer running. He reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. "I can give you that, Water-girl…" he purred, giving her a tug, pulling her to him and pressing her body flush against his from chest to thigh.

"Let's see how dangerous you are, Fire-man," Katara countered, moaning softly as she felt his erection rubbing against her belly.

Zuko buried his hands in her hair and tilted her head up. "I won't bite—unless you want me to," he teased, and then, before he could think too hard about what he was doing, he kissed her. Plundered her mouth like a pirate might be more apt, but there was a huge, aching knot of pent up desire raging inside him for this exotic water-tribe girl. Katara had starred in his dreams since the moment he'd laid eyes on her and now that he was finally getting a taste of her ripe lips, he simply couldn't get enough.

Katara felt exactly the same. He was the bad-boy her mother would have probably warned her against, but there was another side of Zuko that (even if she rarely acknowledged it) was vulnerable and while he'd struggled with doing the right thing in the past—he was doing what was right now—training Aang. Plus, it didn't hurt that he was gorgeous! Katara actually liked the scar now. It gave him a darker edge that was undeniably attractive—without it he might be too pretty. She clung to his broad shoulders and moaned into his mouth. His lips were softer than they appeared, but his kiss was every bit as forceful as she'd imagined. She mewled in delight when he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it until she opened to him fully. His tongue swept in, conquering hers and Katara pressed against him tighter, tunneling her fingers through his silky dark hair and raking her nails along his scalp. He growled and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pumping his hips and grinding his sex against her.

"Oh Tui!" Katara whimpered and returned the movement, rubbing her firm stomach against the hard ridge of his erection, enjoying the feeling doing that gave her deep inside.

Her little moans and whimpers were driving him wild. Zuko couldn't take much more. He raised his head and let out a little blast of fire to ease his burning need. "Katara…" he groaned, "If we don't stop now—I won't be able to stop at all."

The sensations swirling through her would not be denied. She needed this—she needed him and for the first time in so long—Katara didn't want to analyze what she was doing—she just wanted to feel. "Then don't stop," she breathed and brought his mouth back down to hers. This time Katara kissed him and with that kiss, the last traces of Zuko's control snapped.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the shallow edge of the pool. There was a short rock ledge there and Zuko gently laid Katara down upon it. His hands were shaking, but his fingers were still nimble as they quickly divested the water-bender of her bindings. When her breasts spilled free, Zuko stared, mouth agape at how ripe and full she was. Katara's first reaction was to cover her self. Her face flamed, no man had ever looked at her like this, but Zuko captured her wrists and held them at her sides. "Don't," he said, palms itching to touch her as he gazed down at her half naked body. His cock twitched in response to the arousing sight and he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. "You're beautiful," he praised, kissing her again.

His words went a long way in calming her nerves and when he looked at her like he was now—almost worshipful—she felt beautiful. It was beyond arousing, it made her giddy with longing, so when his hands went to her lower bindings, she didn't think twice. She simply relaxed and allowed him take those off too.

The ties on her lower bindings were more intricate and Zuko growled in frustration as they knotted up. A small burst of fire zipped out of his fingers and he smiled in satisfaction as one particularly difficult knot was burned away. Finally the difficult ties started to fall away from her body to reveal the treasures hidden there. The young fire-bender was practically panting, steam rising from him in hot waves by the time she was finally bared to his eager eyes.

He sat back and ogled her in all her glory. She was lying on the flat rock, gloriously naked with her long, dark hair spilling around her in inky wet waves. Her perfect body was firm and curvy in all the right places. Her breasts, which were far bigger than he'd ever suspected due to the tight breast bindings she wore, were high and round with dark mocha nipples that made him think of chocolate. His mouth watered. "Sweet Agni…" he breathed, swallowing hard. "You're a goddess…"

In that instant Katara felt like a Goddess and her breath caught. "Zuko…" she sighed, opening her arms to him.

He didn't hesitate. Climbing on top of the rock ledge, Zuko reclined next to her and trailed his hand across her shoulder, down her arm to her hand. He interlocked their fingers and brought her hand to his lips, brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles. "You make me crazy," he told her, placing wet, tender kisses along the inside of her wrist. Katara could only nod in agreement.

Zuko smiled. It was the first real smile she'd ever seen from him and it made her pulse race. "You should do that more often," she blurted out. He raised a brow, frowning slightly and she shook her head. "No, not that—you do that enough," she teased. "Smile," she clarified. "You should smile more. It—you're so handsome when you do," she admitted, lowering her gaze with a blush.

Zuko chuckled. The sound was foreign to Katara and her eyes flew back to his face, giving him a startled look. He leaned over her, his shaggy hair covering part of his face, but not his mouth. "I do smile, you know?" he teased, "just not with you because you're mostly yelling at me all the time."

Katara chuckled huskily. He did have a point there. Gazing up at his face in the moonlight, Katara was amazed at how handsome he really was when he smiled and laughed like this. He seemed so carefree—it made her heart pound with longing to always see him like this. She ran her hand along his jaw, admiringly. "Well, if I promise to stop yelling all the time—will you promise to smile more?"

"Will you promise to stop tormenting my nights too?" he asked, effectively admitting he dreamed about her. "If you can do that, I'll promise to smile more."

Her mouth gaped. "_Me_—tormenting _you_?" She snorted. "I think you have that backwards, Fire-Prince," she told him, "I haven't had a decent night sleep in I can't remember when!"

He chuckled again as it dawned on him she'd been just as eager for this as him. That's why they'd been so angry with each other. He took the hand he still held and dragged it down his chest to his groin. "Feel what you do to me," he whispered harshly, his breathing ragged as he pressed her palm against his engorged flesh. "I've been walking around like this for weeks and you wonder why I'm always so irritable—I can't think straight because every time I'm around you I want to jump you!" he admitted roughly.

Katara was floored, but so turned on words simply wouldn't suffice, so she showed him with actions. "Then stop thinking, Zuko…" She slipped her hand inside his shorts, "and act," she said, wrapping her hand around the hard length of his sex. She stroked him up and down, moaning right along with him as his hand traveled lower, down her belly to dip between her thighs and stroke her too.

"Agni!" he groaned, arching into her hand. "Don't…don't…stop," he panted, giving another husky groan when she slid his shorts down and finally freed his erection for her viewing pleasure.

Katara's eyes bugged when she got her first 'real' look at him. Sweet La, he was _a lot_ bigger than she'd imagined. Her eyes went from his sex to his face. "Um…are you sure you'll fit?" she asked, eyeing him dubiously. "I'm really not all that big and you…" she paused, biting her lip, "are," she finished, her voice and face showing her disappointment that she might not get to have him after all.

He chuckled, laughed out loud really and Katara made a *hmmph* sound and pushed him off her. Her face was a bright red and she wanted nothing more than to get away from him, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down. He rolled on top of her, successfully pinning her under his superior body weight. She struggled briefly, but he cupped her face tenderly, soothing her. "Katara, wait. I'm not laughing at you," he explained, brushing her hair back from her face. "I laughed because no one has ever said anything like that to me and it was just…cute is all," he finished softly, his face flushing a bit.

His words had the desired effect and immediately her body relaxed again. Several things happened simultaneously…one, their brief tussle had spiked the berry juice in their blood again and as their bodies heated up again, they became aware of the very intimate position they were in. Zuko was cradled between her thighs, his cock brazenly nudging her wet folds, begging entrance to the hidden delights that could be found in her sheath. Their eyes met and held and neither could deny they wanted this. With a deep groan Zuko lowered his head and devoured her mouth in a kiss that made Katara's toes curl in pleasure.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he positioned himself between them…but first he wanted to make sure she was ready. His fingers gently parted the flesh between her legs and with great care he found the little kernel of flesh buried within her folds. He began to play with that little nub, pulling on it and tweaking it expertly until Katara was writing under him, making breathless little mewls and begging him 'not to stop—to never, ever stop!' He had no intention of stopping until she came…

It wasn't long before she was tensing under him. Her body shivering as something white-hot unfurled inside her belly. It swept along every nerve ending before exploding in a kaleidoscope of brilliant pleasure. Katara arched under him, crying out his name as she experienced her first real orgasm. Zuko had never seen anything more beautiful and told her so as he whispered sweet words in her ear, bringing her down from her high with gentle touches and kisses.

Katara blinked open heavy lidded blue eyes. She gave him a very satisfied grin. "That was amazing," she breathed.

Zuko's chest puffed out a bit at that. A guy liked to know he made his girl happy after all. "It gets better," he said, "but first there's going to be some pain." He guided his erect sex to her entrance. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips before pushing his way into her body.

Katara gave a soft yelp. It hurt, yes, but she was pretty sure it could have hurt a lot more had Zuko not made sure she'd climaxed first. Again she got to see a different side of him—he was a very thoughtful lover. Wild and passionate, but gentle and caring too. Before Katara knew it, the pain had ebbed to a dull ache and an overwhelming feeling of fullness, it was a tad uncomfortable, but not really painful.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked, sweeping her tangled hair back from her face.

Katara ran her hands along the muscles of his broad back, enjoying the way they bunched and moved. She smiled up at him, ready for the rest. "Better than okay," she said.

"Thank Agni—I was afraid I'd hurt you-you were quiet for so long."

She shook her head. "No, just…getting um…used to you," she told him, blushing furiously.

He kissed her then. "You feel amazing," he whispered against her neck as he started to gently move within her. She was so tight—his eyes rolled. "So good," he moaned, bracing himself on his outstretched arms above her he gave a slow thrust of his hips. Katara's nails scraped his back and he hissed, forcing himself to take it slow despite the nearly overwhelming ache to just pump wildly inside her.

"Zuko…" she moaned, arching under him. Her knees tightened on his hips and Katara began to match his rhythm, moaning softly when he hit a particular spot just inside her belly. "Yes!" she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders. "That feels so good."

He gritted his teeth, desperately trying to keep his even pace, but she was driving him crazy with her nails and the way she writhed under him. It was easily the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and he could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. "Damn it Katara—do you know what you do to me?" he admitted. "You make me crazy…" he growled, burying his face in the side of her neck as he thrust his hips, slowly fucking them both into oblivion.

"Harder…" she panted, lifting her hips. Her hands roamed his sweaty back, scratching him. "Faster, Zuko…please," she begged, tightening her thighs around him.

Zuko was more than happy to oblige. His movements sped up until he was thrusting into her with a powerful rhythm that quickly brought them to the peak. He kept himself above her with one arm, while his other hand went between their driving bodies to find her clitoris again. With just a few short tugs and a bit of added pressure from his thumb, Katara was once again hurled over the edge and into the vortex of release.

"La—oh-oh Zuko!" she gasped, tossing her head from side to side as wave after wave of incredible ecstasy zinged through her body.

Zuko groaned as her inner walls fluttered and clenched around him as she came. "Fuck!" he hissed, clenching his jaw as he pounded into her, eager for his own relief now that she'd gotten hers again. It hit him all at once and with the force of a run-away-sky-bison. His belly tightened, his scrotum drew up and then bam—he was coming. "Katara!" he shouted, throwing his head back and thrusting once, twice more, groaning as he spilled himself into her welcoming sheath.

Later: They lay there together, Zuko was rubbing her back gently and Katara was curled up against him, her head on his chest.

"So what do you think was in that tea that Toph gave us?" Katara asked softly, playing with one of Zuko's nipples.

He made an *mmmm* sound, enjoying her hands on him. "Some kind of aphrodisiac I guess," he replied.

Katara raised her head and gave him a worried frown. "That isn't the only reason you—?"

He put a finger over her lips to silence the rest of that question. "No, Katara," he answered, shaking his head for added emphasis. "I wanted you and have for a very long time."

She relaxed again. "Good. Me too—wanted you, I mean," she admitted with a blush.

He nodded. "But I do think we owe Toph…whether we should thank her or get even with her for playing that kind of trick on us though is still open for debate," he said, but his smirk said he was more than pleased with how the night had worked out.

"Maybe a little of both, but for right now—I think I'll just be grateful she finally made us act on what we were feeling," Katara said. She sat up, smiled at him and stretched. "Because the truth is I haven't felt this relaxed in…well…never really," she admitted.

Zuko nodded. "Me too…" He gave her a sly grin and pulled her closer to him. He nipped at her neck before raising his head and wriggling his brows at her. "Wanna do it again?" he asked with an adorable grin. Katara pretended to give it serious thought, tapping her chin with a finger and making a *hmmm* sound. Zuko gave a mock growl and rolled her under him. "Times up—I think I'll just take what I want, Water-girl!" he crowed, before he attacked her neck with his lips, playfully pretending to ravish her.

Katara's squeal of laughter could be heard all the way to the camp and Toph grinned as she crawled into her little earth tent. She bended two more walls, effectively closing herself all the way in and blocking the rest of the camp out. Obviously things had worked out well for her friends. Since the rest of the gang wasn't due back until tomorrow she had a feeling Zuko and Katara would be sharing a tent tonight. While Toph was happy for them and more than pleased for herself that they wouldn't be fighting like they had been—that didn't mean she had any desire to listen to them make nice either! She wrapped her blanket around herself. Good, now maybe Sparky could concentrate on training Aang and Sugar Queen could give them all some peace. Proud of herself for her superior plot-devising—maybe she should be the girl-with the plan, rather than Sokka—Toph laid her head down with a sigh promptly fell asleep, after all it was hard work playing Cupid to a couple of very stubborn benders!

**Ok, guys hope you liked this little one shot…I know I still own everyone that next part of Angry No More, but I just had to write this for some Zutara lovin! Now click the little button and let my muse know what ya think…**


End file.
